Spyro Doomfire
'Spyro Doomfire '(スパイロ・ドゥーム火災 Supairo do~ūmu kasai) is A Mysterious Friendship Creature, the (former) Secondary Antagonist With a Personality of an Anti-Villainess, later Deuteragonist of the Horrific Comedy YouTube Anime, Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. She is also The Main Protagonist of its spinoff, The Punkettes, ''And a Supporting Protagonist of its other spinoff, ''The Minu Krab. ''And one of the Six Main Protagonists of ''Miracle Loving Fortune. She is current the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. She was a pawn of Dark Kendra Moonie, the Main Villainess, who promised her if she killed Mariella and Kyra, She will return to her home planet and reunite, which led to her fall. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic. However, in later episodes, Spyro has a Friendly, Heroic, Shy, Cute, Honest, Wise, Benevolent, caring, optimistic, Kind, Selfless, Sexy, Smart, Generous, And Playful side, yet Stoic, Wrathful, Insecure, Serious, and Strict. In the beginning of Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten, she was Cruel, Mean, Arrogant, Selfish, Challenging, Murderous, cunning, and Pessimistic. Despite her Sinful Personality in the beginning, She is not a complete villain, but a complete anti-villain. Spyro Suffers from A Disease That makes her Go Insane, Cruel, Sadistic, And Brutal Called The Boboku Syndrome. Spyro Switches to her Mysterious, Blunt, Psychotic, Dangerous, Vengeful, Merciless, And Murderous Side Whenever faced with a personal subject. Spyro Can Spot Lies Very Easily. When she feels backed into a corner, she will often reveal disturbing information about other characters or past events to scare the person into submission. Spyro Is Seen as The Most Serious Leader yet. Background 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature, Alongside Her Sisters, Murkana Doomfire, And Hellfire Doomfire. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic, And Greedy Bullies. Spyro is sometimes quiet. Spyro Is also next in line for The Friendship Throne. Spyro Studied And Learned The arts Of Alchemy, Sorcery, Exorcism, And Wizardry. She was close with Koromi Saranita, One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Spyro and Murkana spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Koromi went around angrily looking for the perpetrator, until finally Spyro approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle in order to feel despair for Monokuma, The Friendship Creatures' God Of Despair And Guidance. Her Home Planet's Destruction Millions of Years Later, When the Demon Princess Pepper Satanica Used The Planet Destoyer to Destroy Spyro's Home Planet, Some Friendship Creatures Evacuate, A Lot Accepted Death As their Fate and Faced With Dignity. Pepper's right hand, Boss Demon took a savage part in the event, as he tried to kill Kira Kuna and Yuki Asahina. But then their Father, Kasai Kuna, gave him a hard blow to his right eye with his rake, giving Boss Demon a scarred eye (Which is the reason Boss Demon now wears an eye patch). Spyro Doomfire, along with her sisters was Put in A Rocket, She Was Given her Monokuma Necklace, And her Main Weapon, The Blue Buster Sword, Spyro Watches Tragically As her Home Gets Destroyed. Spyro now became Serious, Insecure, Wrathful, And Vengeful. Because of this Crime, Spyro Wishes for Revenge She Will Find And Kill The Demonic Mastermind of the Event of Terrorism and Tragedy, Even if she has to Kill Every Demon Disguised As Human, Starting the Events of Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Punkettes. Meeting Lisako Tokyo 2 Years Later After The Tragic Event, Spyro encountered Lisako who Also Witnessed The Tragic Event. Lisako gave Spyro The Information Of The Ones who Done it. Spyro Asks Why Is She Telling Spyro All of this, And Lisako Responds That She Would Be Happy If Something Bad Happened to them. And Lisako Thinks Spyro Is The Right Person What They Deserve. Spyro Accepts this for Vengeance, But Lisako Said She Can't Do this Alone, Lisako said She needs to Find The Mastermind Of Despair, A Klutzy Smurf Who Likes Collecting Rocks and is Very Friendly. Lisako Also Said Spyro Might run to A Shy Ghost. Lisako said If Spyro Needs a Favor, Spyro Can Text her a Panty Shot and Lisako will Give Spyro any Support she Could, And If she needs Information About Anyone, Spyro Can Send Lisako A Photograph of Their Face. Lisako Sends Spyro To Earth. Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Category:The Punkettes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hot ProDuctions Universe Category:Heroes who weren't revealed to be good at first Category:Reformed Characters